Simplemente ZoRo
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Como es que algo puede llegar a provocar repercusiones, a pesar de la distancia en que se producen.


**Simplemente ZoRo**

El Thousand Sunny navega en mar calma durante un día de lo más veraniego que te obligaba a no querer hacer nada más que disfrutar de estar vivo, incluso Brook lo lograba a pesar de su mortal estado viviente, o algo parecido.

La diversión parecía ser el punto dominante para los Mugiwara, cada uno siguiendo sus preferencias, llevando las posibilidades que les ofrecía el Sunny hasta sus límites, tal vez para que luego Franky se superase mejorándolos, mientras que otros, en cambio, parecían estar más dispuestos a relajarse y disfrutar del maravilloso día.

Las chicas se encontraban tomando el Sol a pies del mástil principal, sobre la cocina, lo que permitía a Sanji poder atender a los deseos de ambas muchachas con gran celeridad. Salvo cuando el resto de sus nakama le recordaban que también existían y que les tenía que alimentar igual que a ellas. Entre amenazas de librarse de todos ellos para poder quedarse a solas con las dos chicas, y de que ni en broma les daría de comer las mismas delicatessen que les preparaba a Nami y Robin, Sanji recorrió el Sunny lanzándoles sus platos, con comida, por supuesto, y bebidas.

De improviso un grito detuvo las diversiones de golpe y puso a todos los Mugiwara en alerta volviéndose hacia el origen del grito. Un grito que obtuvo casi al instante un eco por parte de Sanji al que casi rebanó Sandai Kitetsu pero que fue suficiente para hacerle perder el paso y, al girarse para evitar el endemoniado fila de la katana, estampar las bebidas contra el cuerpo de Franky y reventándolas por completo.

Ahora eran los gritos desesperados por parte de Franky, al quedarse sin su preciada cola, los que se oían en el Sunny, junto a una retahíla de insultos por parte de Sanji dirigidos hacia su, medio adormilado, nakama.

—Qué extraño— se dijo Zoro entre bostezos y ajeno a ser el centro de atención de todos sus nakama. Con un simple encogimiento de hombros se volvió a dormir.

—¡Kuso marimo!— o lo intentó porque Sanji no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar su última acción—. ¡Deja de dar esos bramidos de una vez! Y vigila mejor que casi me cortas con tu maldita katana— nunca se había dicho mayor verdad.

—Es una verdadera pena— dijo Zoro abriendo un solo ojo para ver a su irritado nakama, que hacía juego con el molesto que representaba Franky—… que no sucediera.

A pesar de haber dicho eso último en voz baja, Sanji fue capaz de escucharlo y verlo como la señal para poder atacar a Zoro. Claro que Franky también lo escuchó y, a pesar de su enfado, ya conocía como se las gastaban estos dos por lo que no dudó ni un segundo en agarrar a Sanji por la espalda para mantenerlo bien sujeto hasta que se calmase… o hasta que se cansase de sus actitudes infantiles y les dejase solucionarlo por su propia, y dolorosa, cuenta.

—¿Qué es lo extraño?— le preguntó Chopper acercándose ahora que Franky había alejado a un enfadado Sanji.

—¿Nani?— si, Zoro aún no estaba despierto del todo, además de tener intenciones de volver a dormir.

—Dijiste "_qué extraño_"— le recordó Chopper.

Zoro frunció ligeramente el ceño al tratar de recordar hasta que rodó los ojos de manera condescendiente una vez lo logró.

—Sólo fue un sueño extraño en el que desaparecí con Robin— dijo con total naturalidad y quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.

Por supuesto que, para sus nakama, esto le daba mucha más importancia, e interés por averiguar más sobre ese _sueño_ que tuvo Zoro con Robin. Obviamente las reacciones fueron exponencialmente diferentes dependiendo del nakama.

—¡PERO QUÉ MIERDA HACES TÚ ATREVIÉNDOTE A SOÑAR CON… Robin-chwan!— le gritaba Sanji tratando de liberarse de Franky que, ahora mismo, sabía que por nada debía soltarlo.

Luffy observaba a sus nakama sin entender mucho cuál era el problema que había por soñar con cualquiera de sus tomodachi o nakama.

—Yo también sueño con Robin— las palabras de Luffy dejaron paralizados en completo shock a todos… hasta que siguió hablando— y con Usopp, Chopper, Zoro, Nami, Brook, Franky, Sanji y muchos otros.

—No creo que sea el mismo tipo de sueño— le susurró Usopp al oído antes de ponerse a explicarle lo que él pensaba cuál era el tipo de sueño de Zoro con Robin.

—Um… no, eso no… tampoco,… no lo entiendo… ¿para qué…?

Estaba claro, por experiencias pasadas, que Usopp no era un buen ejemplo para Luffy, como tampoco parecían serlo, en diferentes temas, el resto de sus nakama, por lo que Nami quiso cortar de raíz el problema lanzándole la bandeja directa a la cabeza de Usopp.

—¡Deja de confundirle, baka!— el grito de Nami hizo que Usopp se volviera hacia ella y la bandeja le atinó de lleno en la frente noqueándolo allí mismo, y dejando su rostro marcado ya que, al final, en vez de darle con el borde, un oportuno golpe de viento hizo que se la estampara de plano.

Robin, a pesar de su protagonismo en el tema a tratar, se mantenía apartada y atenta a los comentarios pero no con una clara intención de participar, por lo menos aún no.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a soñar de esa manera con Robin porque entonces no dejaré de ti ni los huesos para hacer sopa, marimo.

Sanji parecía a punto de estallar, para desgracia de Franky. Brook, por el comentario de los huesos, puso cierta distancia con el cocinero.

—¿"_De esa manera_"? no me confundas contigo, ero-kukku. Mi sueño simplemente se diferenció de la realidad por el simple hecho de que me desperté. Era un día como cualquier otro…

—¡En el que te fuiste con Robin-chan para hacerle vete tú a saber que cosas!— le interrumpió Sanji.

—Repito: No me confundas contigo.

Luffy, aprovechando que Sanji se encontraba retenido por Franky, aprovechó para abastecerse de un montón de niku, y fue a sentarse sobre la barandilla que había en la zona donde se encontraban Nami y Robin.

—Pero se trata de un sueño bastante revelador, Zoro— intervino Nami con un tono de voz que auguraba un mal rato para el kenshi—. No obstante, de todos tus nakama, te _desapareciste_ con Robin— el grito de Sanji, al recordarle ese suceso, debió espantar a todos los Reyes del Mar que había por la zona—. Sanji _modérate_.

Por alguna razón eso le provocó cierto malestar a Zoro, algo de lo que solamente se percató una atenta Robin.

Cuando Sanji volvió la cabeza, para disculparse por haber tenido el descaro de interrumpir a Nami con uno de sus airados gritos, se percató de que Luffy había desvalijado, no la nevera, gracias a la cerradura con combinación que tenía, si no la mesa de la cocina en dónde había dejado la comida para repartir. Por supuesto que Luffy agarró lo que más le gustaba.

—¡Kuso cacho de goma! ¿Quién te manda robar la comida? Es por esto mismo que la tengo que _administrar_ a conciencia y evitar el que terminemos por morirnos de hambre Nami-san, Robin-chan y yo.

Por supuesto que esto no dejó muy contentos al resto de nakama a los que dejaría morirse de hambre por el bien y futuro de las dos muchachas. En cambio, Zoro, se mostró más molesto por la necesario acción por parte de Sanji de _administrar_ que por el resultado de dicha _administración_.

—¡Sanji, silencio!— le ordenó Nami y el rubio, con lo bien adiestrado que estaba, obedeció al instante, quedándose a mirar para la akage de una manera exageradamente embelesada—. Dime, Zoro, ¿por qué elegirías, de todos tus nakama, a Robin para _desaparecerte_?

El tono usado al final indicaba las intenciones por parte de Nami. Unas más que obvias intenciones.

—¿Estás tratando de insinuar algo?

Nami no pudo evitar el rodar los ojos ante aquella, absurda, pregunta.

—Mi culpa. No trato de insinuar algo si no que… **lo estoy diciendo**— dijo Nami golpeando la barandilla con ambas manos para apoyar sus palabras.

Todos llevaron sus miradas de Nami a su peliverde nakama dándose cuenta de qué era lo que estaba diciendo sobre sus dos nakama. Podía verse en el rostro de Zoro como se encontraba totalmente perdido, algo que resultaba tan normal como irónico en esta situación.

—¿Y qué se supone que estás diciendo, Nami?— el tono de Zoro resultaba entre condescendiente, lo que provocó que Sanji se tuviera que morder la lengua para no gritarle, y desobedecer la orden que Nami le dio, y burlona, que casi hizo enloquecer al rubio.

—Pues si está clarísimo, baka. ¡Qué Robin te gusta!

Todos se quedaron a esperar la reacción de Zoro ante semejante anuncio, mientras que Sanji le lanzaba dagas con la mirada esperando que alguna acabase con su nakama usurpador de las, posibles, atenciones de Robin.

—¿Y en qué puedes basarte para hacer semejante anuncio?— preguntó Zoro retóricamente—. Tal vez en que, a diferencia de todos vosotros, no la acepté como un mugiwara más solamente porque le apeteció unirse, cayendo en unos insulsos actos para ganarse a todos vosotros; o podría ser porque se lo dije directamente a la cara y, a pesar de ello, me contuve en rebanarla en trocitos. Podría ser porque me eligió como confidente sobre sus sentimientos o porque no me importó que me acompañase. Tal vez será por respetar sus conocimientos y trabajo como arqueóloga pudiendo mantener una conversación coherente con ella y escucharla simplemente. Podría ser por cogerla tras permitir el que aquel Kami la electrocutase, para evitar el que se golpeara en la cabeza contra el suelo, mientras que a ti te estampé contra el mismo en Arabasta— esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras que la mirada de Nami se oscureció—. Podría ser por impedir que aquel taishou le clavara aquel espeto de hielo o, es muy posible, que sea porque, cuando nos abandonó expuse nuestras posibilidades para elegir si buscarla o dejarla atrás, y siguiendo dicha elección hasta el final, mientras que, cuando tú te largaste con el Merry, me dio igual y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ir en tu busca si no fuera porque nuestro senchou así me lo ordenó…

—¡YA BASTA!— gritó Nami cortando las posibilidades que Zoro estaba exponiendo.

—¿En serio? si hay quedan otros _momentos_ que pueden ser la causa para que pienses que Robin pueda gustarme como que sea una mujer fuerte e independiente capaz de defenderse por si sola. Si mal no recuerdo aquel baka que en Thriller Bark pretendió casarse contigo te eligió porque eras más _manejable_ que Robin— parecía ser como si la sonrisa no fuera a desaparecer nunca de los labios de Zoro.

—¡Soñaste con ella y además os desaparecisteis juntos!— Nami trató de volver a dirigir la conversación al tema en concreto—. Si eso no es que te gusta…

—Cierto que nos desaparecimos pero no de una manera buscada, si no de improviso. Podría decirse que como le sucede a la meshi cuando está cerca Luffy.

—¿O sea qué no te la llevaste a parte para preguntarle que te enseñara sus bragas?— le preguntó Brook con total tranquilidad. Claro que a Sanji no lo dejó nada tranquilo semejante pregunta.

—¡Te haré polvo los huesos y haré gelatina con ellos!

La cara de susto de Brook, no muy difícil de distinguir de una más calmada, pasó a una de profunda meditación.

—Entonces sería como si tuviera los huesos de goma.

—Tal vez podrías inflarlos como lo hace Luffy.

Nami ya debería estar acostumbrada a las prioridades por parte de sus nakama pero una cosa era pensar en ello y otra muy distinta el presenciarlo de primera mano.

—¿Entonces a Zoro le gusta Robin o no?— le preguntó Luffy a Nami que se quedó sin saber qué decir por ser Luffy quien le realizó dicha pregunta. El senchou se volvió hacia Robin—. ¿Y a ti te gusta Zoro?

—Bueno, podría decirse que hay varios sucesos que alimentan dicha posibilidad— dijo Robin con esa maliciosa sonrisa pero que, mientras hablaba con Luffy, era una alegre sonrisa que cambiaba cuando era Zoro su destinatario—. Como por ejemplo…

—Por favor, Robin. Tú también no— le pidió Nami—. ¿Es qué ninguno puede dar una simple y directa respuesta? Pero si soñó que os _desaparecíais_ juntos.

—Tal vez quiere decir que piensa que moriremos juntos— le indicó Robin con esa calma tan antinatural suya para esta clase de temas tan morbosos.

—Además de que primero ya habíais desaparecido tú y Luffy.

Nami se giró para ver a Zoro que seguía ofreciéndole esa diabólica sonrisa que ya se la había visto en otras ocasiones, como ante la Torre de la Justicia en Enies Lobby. En aquel momento no pudo decir quién le parecía más malvado, si Zoro o Lucci del CP9 que portaba una idéntica en aquellos momentos.

—¿Nami y yo habíamos desaparecido?— Luffy frunció el ceño antes de volverse hacia la akage—. ¿Quiere decir eso que te gusto, Nami?

El rostro de Nami se puso más colorado que su propio cabello akage y ya no podía ni escuchar los alaridos por parte de Sanji amenazando a los dos baka que pretendían las atenciones, y mucho más, de sus dos chicas.

Robin, antes de volver a su tumbona para continuar leyendo, le dedicó una media sonrisa, maliciosamente perspicaz, a Zoro que este devolvió con una de sus medias sonrisas provocadoras, para luego tumbarse y seguir leyendo al tiempo que Zoro también se acomodó contra el mástil de proa.

Tanto uno como el otro se sumieron en la lectura y el sueño, respectivamente, con la voz suplicante de Luffy preguntándole a Nami si le gustaba.

—

**END**or**FIN**

—

Solamente unas pocas palabras, un pequeño fic sin nada más que un tema en concreto, nacido por la supresión del **Club de Fans: ZOROxROBIN** en pirateking, junto al resto de Clubs presentes. Algo que puede notarse en el fic por la manera de Zoro en reaccionar ante ciertas palabras :P

Por supuesto que este fic está dedicado a todos los miembros del **Club de Fans: ZOROxROBIN** cuyos nombres no diré porque serían puñalada tras puñalada pero que saben quienes son, y no solamente por su fidelidad al **ZoRo**.

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Por supuesto que, a pesar de tratar de acabar con algo tan vivo y real como es el **ZoRo**, eso no quiere decir que abandonaremos tan obvia pareja. Vamos, si Oda-sama-sensei la _mantiene _en la historia, ¿quién somos nosotros para ir en contra del autor? Hehehehe

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
